1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the structure and the manufacture of skate and skateboard wheels with customizable non-metal, metal, metalized, or non-metalized decorative face designs.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional skate wheels incorporated wheel face designs by molding the decorative face design into the visible face of the hub. This method did not allow the user to customize the design without purchasing a separate wheel.
Another method used decorative hub-caps, which were applied over the hub and fastened to the hub. This method made tightening the wheel nut more difficult as the user would have to first remove the hub-cap.
Another method mounted decorative hub-caps by mechanically fastening hub-caps to the outer tire surrounding the hub. This method was also more difficult to tighten the tires as the hub-cap would have to first be removed.
From the preceding descriptions, it is apparent that the devices currently being used have significant disadvantages. Thus, important aspects of the technology used in the field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.